1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of gas turbine engines and more particularly to the art of modular gas turbine engines. Still more particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved shroud support assembly useful with a modular gas turbine engine assembly from which a power output module is disassembleable for easy servicing. Still more particularly the invention is particularly concerned with an improved turbine shroud support assembly for such a modular gas turbine engine wherein concentricity is provided between the turbine blades and the shroud. The particular assembly of the invention also allows for interchangeability of turbine shrouds without removal of the turbine rotor and blades. A very close tip clearance between the turbine shroud and the tips of the turbine blades is a part of the invention, which tip clearance is not in any way dependent upon the preciseness of alignment of the power output module when fastened to the rest of the modular turbine engine.
2. Prior Art
A number of modular gas turbine engines are known. For example, Solar produces some such engine in the form of vertically removable modules as described for example in Gas Turbine International of March-April 1972 on page 3 thereof. This type of modular gas turbine engine assembly requires that the individual sections or modules thereof be removed vertically and futher requires that the shafts between modules be themselves disassembleable one from another so as to be vertically removable in sections with the rest of the modules thereof. Such modular gas turbine engine assemblies have a tendency to be relatively large for the horsepower available. Avco Lycoming produces a "TS" series of modular gas turbine engines as discussed for example in Gas Turbine World, dated March 1974 on page 27. Dresser Industries, as described in Sawyer's Gas Turbine catalog for 1970 at page 179 discloses yet other modular gas turbine engine assemblies. Yet another modular gas turbine engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,595. A pressure seal for separating elements of a gas turbine engine shroud assembly is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,222. U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,749 is concerned with expansion devices in the form of axially spaced cylindrical bellows for turbine casings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,323 discloses a heat exchanger which is useful with a gas turbine engine and is attachable thereto.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 630,476 filed Nov. 10, 1975, commonly assigned herewith, discloses a particularly useful and unique modular gas turbine engine assembly having as a first module a tubular case. As a second module the assembly includes a gasifier module having a first tubular housing fixedly detachably attachable with a first end thereof adjacent a first end of the case with the axis of the first housing aligned generally with the axis of the case, a compressor generally within a second end of the first housing, a combustor generally extending outwardly from the first end of the first housing, and a first integral shaft extending from the compressor to adjacent the combustor. The aforementioned co-pending patent application also discloses a gasifier module which is provided outwardly radially from the first shaft and having first blades positioned to be in the path of the exhaust gases exiting the combustor to drive the first shaft and thereby drive the compressor. The third module is a power output module having a second tubular housing fixedly detachably attachable with a first end thereof adjacent a second end of the case with the axis of the second housing aligned generally with the axis of the case, a power turbine generally extending outwardly from the first end of the second housing having second blades positioned to be in the path of the exhaust gases exiting the gasifier turbine, output gear means and a second shaft driven by the powerr turbine and driving the output gear means. First and second means are provided each extending inwardly within the case, the first means extending towards the combustor and the second means extending towards the power turbine. First slidable sealing means are provided for sealably adjustably sealing the gasifier module adjacent the combustor to the first extending means. Second slidable sealing means are provided for sealing the power output module adjacent the power turbine to the second extending means.
The present invention is concerned with a unique and improved shroud support assembly which is particularly useful with the invention disclosed in out co-pending application Ser. No. 630,476 but is also useful in other gas turbine engines having a removable power output module.